The Time Machine
by feistykittykat
Summary: Sesshoumaru has found the legendary time machine that is fabled to be able to bring anyone anywhere. However, Naraku also found out about the time machine and now is hunting Sesshoumaru for the location! Sesshoumaru reluctantly asks Kagome for help. Kagom
1. Asking For Help

It's me again. I'm back with a new fic. I know, I haven't finished my first fic. But I can't wait! The idea has been in my head almost as long as "My Last Duchess" has been. This one might be a bit little weird. But, I'm working towards it to make it not weird. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Well, my kindergarten teacher said I am worth one million dollars… if I sold my name to you, would that be ok? innocent puppy eyes

lawyers shake heads

….FINE! Keep the damn hanyou! ...how about Sesshoumaru?

* * *

Sesshoumaru flew through the part of his land that was named after his idiotic brother, Inuyasha's Forest. His usually snow white haori was now covered with his own blood, and his impregnable armor was now adorned with cracks and dime-sized holes. His clean right hand clutched at an old, worn out parchment, while his bloodied left hand pressed against his stomach wound. Drumbeats that sounded vaguely like his heart working overtime echoed in his head. With his superior youkai senses, he knew he was surrounded by low level youkai; high level enough to have attained a humanoid form and developed speech patterns yet low level enough to be no concern of. That is, unless they have banded together. And in this case, they have.

Sesshoumaru mentally scolded himself for his carelessness. By being too occupied in keeping Rin and Jaken safe, Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed the surrounding youkai closing in on his person's position. Before he can react, Sesshoumaru found himself with a new opening to his stomach. Sesshoumaru let out a soft growl at the memory of this rather embarrassing incident. The Great Inuyoukai Lord of the West, injured by a mere low level youkai that he could kill with a twitch of his finger.

The further Sesshoumaru flew, the closer he got to this particularly offending smell that seemed to have permeated the air. Sesshoumaru could not believe his luck, yet he was cursing for all he's worth. His half brother's rag tag group lies about half a mile ahead, resting and rejuvenating from their long journey, or at least the humans are. _Maybe this Sesshoumaru should crash into my idiot half brother and his group so they can fend off these imbeciles that keeps following me while this Sesshoumaru regenerate, then I can… no! I won't! I'm the Lord of the Western Lands! This Sesshoumaru did not get to where I am today from running! I was a fool to think like that!_ Sesshoumaru quickly changed his course before his half brother Inuyasha could detect him. But what Sesshoumaru didn't know was that his blood scent has already alerted the hateful hanyou.

The sun was shining through the treetops and sunray columns could be seen shining through the leaves. The lush green forest swayed happily to the warm breeze. The evergreen grass sparkled and was glittered with little white daisies. In the middle of the forest, an unlikely group was traveling together. The group consisted of a hanyou, two human females, a human male, a nekoyoukai and a kitsune youkai child. Currently they were resting in a clearing in the forest, or rather, the humans were resting and the kitsune and the neko were chasing each other around while the hanyou leaned on a branch in a tall tree.

The hanyou lifted his head higher to sniff at the breeze. His silver-gray hair floating gently to the wind, his blood red haori wrapped around him like a protective cocoon. He took another sniff to confirm his suspicion before addressing the rest of the group.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Is there a demon coming this way?" asked the raven haired human female. Her honey brown eyes sparkled with concern and worry, while her indecent green outfit showed off her long, lean, and pale legs. On her shoulder perched the young kitsune demon, no more than three human years old in appearance, with a bushy light orange tail.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Is there something wrong?" asked the young youkai child.

"I'm surprised that you haven't smelled it yet, Shippo. That blood scent in the air, I think I know who it belongs to."

"Who does it belong to, Inuyasha?" asked the monk dressed in a purple robe with a staff while his lecherous right hand make its way silently towards the taijiya sitting next to him. The taijiya quickly glared at the perverted monk. Caught in the act red handed, the monk Miroku sweat dropped and then addressed the taijiya. "Sango, my dear, you look positively amazing today. Did you get a good night's sleep?"

The taijiya quickly turned back to the hanyou and repeated what the perverted monk had asked before attempting to grope her. "Inuyasha, whose blood is it?" The youkai child Shippo and the raven haired maiden Kagome waited the answer with anticipation.

Inuyasha let out a quick warning growl before answering. "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru leaped into another tree branch, but a youkai blocked his only means of escape. By now, the demon lord's hair sparkled brilliantly with his own bright red blood, tainting his long silver hair. Gashes and gaping wounds covered his muscular body, bleeding profusely all over his usually snow white haori. The inutaiyoukai struggled to stay awake and alert from the blood lost. Haunts and jeers were shouted at him from all over the forest, taunting him and his self defense ability. Sesshoumaru let his hand glow green for a moment before synthesizing enough poison to have conjured up his poison whip. However, due to his lack of blood and energy, the effort of producing the poison whip caused to be too great and earned him another wound to his back. Sesshoumaru whipped out his poison all around him before he could lose his concentration, thus killing some of the low level youkai. But as soon as the youkai died, more youkai stood up from the forest to take the dead ones' places.

_There are too many of them! And I can't think with the blood lost… it's getting harder to breathe…_ Sesshoumaru thought. _It seems that I'll be seeing you real soon father._

Sesshoumaru uttered one more word before he was lost to the darkness that would slowly consume him. _Help.

* * *

_

Oh…emm…gee…what's going to happen to Sesshoumaru! Is he going to be ok? Why is he so stubborn!

Review and rate and next chapter will come soon!


	2. Neglect

Yes! I am back again!

This is just me revising some parts of the chapter. I didn't really like this chappie so I'm going to change it a bit. It makes the story more interesting/better. Trust me.

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA…not.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up to a hard wooden floor to his back and an itchy wool blanket on top of him. He blinked a few more times to get a better view of his surroundings. Sesshoumaru had noticed that it was late at night and this small wooden shack that reeked of humans was very breezy. He also noted that he was missing his usual black and gray armor and his white haori. Sesshoumaru bolted up off of the floor, only to be hindered by his stomach wounds. He winced in pain and he panicked when he heard sudden footsteps approaching the small smelly hut. Feeling like a trapped animal, he rose from his sleeping spot on the ground to jump out the window the moment Kagome walked into the small hut with a basin full of fresh, clean water.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm back… hey! Where did you go?" Kagome yelled into the hut. She knew that Sesshoumaru was bleeding badly and that he has lost a lot of blood. While Kagome was thinking about how worried she was, Sesshoumaru crept behind her and held his deadly poisonous claws to her throat.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Did you kidnap this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru didn't like the fact that Inuyasha's wench – what's her name again? – wasn't at least a bit afraid. Rather, her soothing scent was calming the taiyoukai. _Camellias and roses…_

Kagome was scared shitless by Sesshoumaru; however, she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of knowing that he held power over her, knowing he was a pretty sadistic youkai and would probably kill her, so she swallowed her pride and lowered her head in a form of submission and then addressed the demon lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you are in a human village that borders by Inuyasha's Forest. When Inuyasha picked up your blood scent a few days ago, we rushed towards you and we found that you had passed out on the forest floor, all bloody and torn up. Some of your limbs were bent at impossible angles and you were covered with youkai trying to rip you apart piece by piece. Luckily, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and I slay most of them and the rest fled." Kagome took a deep breath before continuing. "Inuyasha had to bring you back here on his back because you were too heavy for Kirara to carry. And also, we had to leave your armor behind. It was shattered beyond recognition…" Kagome trailed off when she realized that Sesshoumaru had let go of her throat and had stood near the window, looking out at the serene night.

Sesshoumaru was silently debating with himself on whether or not he should kill the useless ningen for touching this Sesshoumaru. However, Sesshoumaru found that the wench had saved him out of the purity of her heart; therefore, he deemed her worthy of her life, even though she talked too much for her own good. After making that decision, Sesshoumaru wasted no time in leaving the small, disgusting wooden hut. However, Sesshoumaru found the sleeve of his haori snatched onto something. Quickly, he turned around to see his half brother's wench holding tightly onto his blood stained haori.

"Wait Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome pleaded with big brown eyes, staring intensely at Sesshoumaru, "please don't go yet, not until I have changed your dressings. Your blood is soaking through the gauze." Kagome had hoped that Sesshoumaru would not have woken up so soon from his wounds. She wanted to befriend Sesshoumaru and hope that he might have thought about joining the Inu-tachi to defeat Naraku, because let's face it; Inuyasha can't beat Naraku by himself.

Sesshoumaru was enraged at how this lowly ningen was touching his person. With a flick of his wrist, Kagome fell backwards onto her bottom. "Don't _ever_ presume that _this_ Sesshoumaru needs a weak, pathetic ningen wench's help," And with that, the Western Lord disappeared into the chilly night.

"See, I told ya so, wench. That heartless bastard wouldn't have cared if we saved his worthless ass or not. But what made me really mad was that he pushed yo-- … I mean, he's such a bastard," a thin blush crept onto Inuyasha's face as he realized that he almost told everyone in the group that he cared about Kagome. The thin blush got bigger and bigger as he imagined what Miroku would say to make fun of him.

Fortunately, Kagome realized what Inuyasha was trying to say and she was happy that he cared, so she didn't try to sit him for calling her a wench. She'll just let _this _one slide. Kagome's heart leaped up at the possibility of Inuyasha liking her. She thought about how one day, Inuyasha would come up to her and confess his undying love for her and how not even Kikyo could compare to Kagome's natural beauty; both inside and out. However, her happy mood was soon disrupted as the hanyou paused in their walk and without a word, leaped into the woods at a sprint. Nobody had said a word, but they all knew where Inuyasha was going, or better yet, _who_ Inuyasha was going to.

The inu-tachi made camp at the spot where Inuyasha sprinted off from, in hopes that he'll come back. Miroku sat next to Sango; the two of them sat opposite to Kagome and Shippo around the brightly lit camp fire. Kagome sat dully around the fire; making dinner for everyone, including Inuyasha. Shippo sat to her right, snacking on Pocky sticks that Kagome brought back from the future. Nobody had said anything encouraging to alleviate Kagome's sadness because they all knew that only one person could truly do that and he was the one who caused it in the first place.

Soon, the camp was quiet and the bowl of cold ramen that sat beside the dying embers of the previous camp fire lay forgotten.

Next morning, Kagome woke up to a beautiful day with birds chirping and forest animals scurrying and frolicking around her sleeping bag and also the obnoxiously loud yelling of a hanyou who wanted breakfast.

"KAGOME! I WANT RAMEN! RAMEN! COME ON! WE NEED TO START OUR SHART HUNT SOON! FIND THE DAMN SHARDS! KILL NARAKU!..." our beloved hanyou unattractively yelled into the gorgeous breezy morning.

"Alright, Inuyasha, I heard you! Sheesh, can't a girl get a good night sleep without being woken up by insensitive hanyous…" grumbled Kagome as she got out of her warm, cozy sleeping bag. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face before heading down to the stream where she bathed last night to get water for Inuyasha's precious ramen.

Walking deeper and deeper into the luscious, thick forest, Kagome bathed in the sunlight that occasionally shined through the treetops and she gracefully danced between trees and shrubs; weaving back and forth as she made her way towards the stream. As Kagome walked closer and closer to the stream, she began to hear the splashing sound of water and the giggling of a young girl. Curious, Kagome hid in the bushes and crept closer still.

Sesshoumaru was quietly thinking to himself about the incident that happened between himself and his half brother's wench a few nights ago. _The nerve of that ningen…! How dare she touch this Sesshoumaru!_ Sesshoumaru silently fumed. _Now the smell of disgusting ningen will never wash off of this Sesshoumaru's body!_

Sesshoumaru sat under a tree to silently further his thoughts on how inappropriate Inuyasha's wench had acted towards him. Rin's laughter floated to his ears and he reminisced about how he had first met her, and where they were now. Rin respected him like a father and he treated her like his own pup. Everyone else believed him to be a cold hearted ningen hater; however, Sesshoumaru just hated cowardly humans that would sell their families for their own life. And soon, over time, he began to see every human like that. Except for Rin. And possibly, except for his half brother's wench.

Sighing, the demon lord reached into his haori to examine his other headache; the aged looking scroll that he recovered from some corner in his study, or rather, the study that his father left him. The scroll was in great condition despite the fact that it was over a few centuries old. Sesshoumaru delicately handled the scroll and began the reread it. After a few moments, he sensed a presence heading closer and closer to Rin. Sesshoumaru, forgetting that he had the flimsy and fragile scroll balanced in his lap, stood up quickly and made his way over to Rin.

Sesshoumaru could feel the unknown presence had already reached Rin and for once, he feared for Rin's life. He berated himself; wondering why he had left Rin all by herself with just Jaken protecting her. Sesshoumaru flew past trees and foliage faster than he has ever done so before, fearing for Rin's life. Finally, the taiyoukai arrived at the stream to see Rin screaming and shouting… at his half brother's wench for tickling her.

With another glance, Sesshoumaru realized that the wench had undressed and joined Rin for a bath. Willingly. _I didn't know humans like baths. I didn't know they'd take them willingly _mused the demon lord. His train of thought was loudly disrupted when an ear-piercing scream echoed roughly in his sensitive youkai ears.

"SESSHOUMARU! YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING PEEPING AT ME TAKING A BATH! TURN AROUND! LOOK AWAY!" Kagome screamed very loudly at the inutaiyoukai. Kagome cannot believe how stupid Sesshoumaru was acting by standing at the edge of the stream, looking at both her and Rin bathing. _That pervert and pedophile!_ Kagome thought angrily. However, Kagome suddenly realized that it wasn't Miroku or Inuyasha that she was yelling at; it was Sesshoumaru, the cold hearted ningen hater. Before she could cover her mouth with her hand, she found herself choking from Sesshoumaru's strong grasp of her throat.

"Wench, do not presume that this Sesshoumaru wishes to look upon your weak, disgusting human body. The mere _thought_ of it also disgusts this Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru threatened Kagome while tightening his hold on her delicate throat. After watching Kagome struggle some more awkwardly against his clawed hand, Sesshoumaru threw Kagome back into the stream. He turned around and began to walk silently back into the forest. Sesshoumaru paused in his step and whispered for Rin to follow along and then the demon lord and his entourage melted into the backdrop of the evergreen forest.

Kagome sat in the clear stream for a while before realizing the water was freezing cold. Muttering to herself about stupidly-arrogantly-prideful-dimwitted taiyoukai, Kagome quickly finished washing herself and began to redress herself in her battered green uniform. After she was done dress, she began walking downstream, not quite wanting to return to a screaming Inuyasha yet. Kagome followed the stream and passed by beautiful fields filled with blooming flowerbeds; she also walked past tall beautiful trees that probably Inuyasha would have problems getting to the top of. Finally, she found a spot right by the river that was dry and sat down with her back again the trunk of a tree and her long, slim legs stretched out before her.

Kagome bathed in the sunlight that reflected off of the stream and she breathed in the cool, crisp air that seems to inhabit only the feudal era and nowhere else. Her chocolate eyes criticized her surroundings; besides the obvious river that was in front of her, there also seemed to be a small clearing across the stream from her and a scroll near her, right by the next tree…a scroll?

Spiked by curiosity, and remembering how it had killed the cat, Kagome cautiously crawled over to the scroll from where she sat.

* * *

Yay. Finally, an update sorry it took so long! Enjoy, read and review. 


End file.
